Your Dearest Love
by Hello Kitty Speedboat
Summary: With a new man in her life and two kids to raise, Satine doesn't know that Christian is still around. And then, he discovers her secret and won't stop pursuing her until he has her, which could mean risking his life.
1. Introduction: Letter one

****

Your Dearest Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Moulin Rouge or any of the characters from it. Baz Lurhmann and Craig Pearce created it all, so thank you Baz and Craig, much love from me!

Darcy is the first to read this!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Christian looked around his garret. There was no trace of the beloved papers that he had written so long ago, ten years ago. The papers about his love, his love for Satine. He was becoming frantic, they seemed to be nowhere is sight. His face had been neglected and was now barren and worn away from the tears, his tears for Satine. Satine, his love from ten years ago. Why did she have to die, it just didn't seem right, why hadn't he noticed the signs? Well, it didn't matter anymore, she was gone forever and there was nothing he could do about it.

He looked behind him at an old crate next to the bed. He bent down to it and gently lifted the lid of the crate that had once belonged to his once infamous lover, who was all beauty and charm. The crate revealed a small stack of Satine's old clothing and a letter at the bottom. He carefully picked the letter up and closed the crate. He grazed his fingers against the faded writing on the envelope which read none other but his own name _CHRISTIAN. _He flipped the letter over and tore away at the back but not to much as to ruin it. He took out the folded piece of paper and began to read quietly to himself:

__

Dearest Christian,

How are you doing my love? I, myself, am not doing as fine as you must be. By the time you have gotten this I will have sadly passed and it breaks my heart to think that you, my only true love, would be wasting away at the thought of the life we had almost lived together. I just want you to know that our love will always live on in my heart even though I am dead. How horrid that word sounds to me, I can not believe that me, Satine, the Sparkling Diamond at the Moulin Rouge, would die of consumption. But let's not think of that, crimson makes me clench with fear and sorrow, it makes me sick.

I have not long to live but I want all my time to be spent with you, though Harold refuses to allow it. He believes that I need to spend my last fatal moments of my short life to be spent with the most crucial man that has ever lived. I do want to run away with you but Harold seems disgusted by the thought. It's almost as if he does not wish to see me happy, but yet I know that could not possibly be true. He just told me tonight, that I would soon be passing, the words sliced my heart and ached my head. I can not stand the thought of you living a life alone and me being the one leaving you.

So my love, I leave this, my legacy, to keep close to your heart. You were the only one ever for me and I am sorry I did not see it at first, but you always believed. You meant more to me than the very world in itself. I knew it from the first moment we met, though it must have been locked away secretly in my heart. Keep this letter close to you forever and always remember the time we had spent together, alone, in your garret. I will Love you until my dying day…

Love From Always,

Satine


	2. Letter Two

Christian dug further into the crate. Searching for answers to her life that she had left so soon. Now, after receiving her letter that had marked her legacy, Christian wanted more. He checked between every piece of clothing and still nothing. He sat back on his heels and gave out a moan. He covered his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes. There just had to be something more.

Christian turned around and looked up at the hole that the bohemians made long ago. He pulled himself up and looked around, expecting not to find anything for they had evacuated the hotel shortly after the sparkling Satine's death. Christian's eyes came across a bow hidden under some debris, from the weak ceiling. He snatched it up and quickly took it back down into his garret.

He opened the box carefully to reveal secret letters that had been written to him by none other than Satine herself. Why were they hidden from him and why did the bohemians have them? He slowly pulled the top letter out and began to read it.

__

Dear Christian,

Hello Love,

Right now, I am attending to Harold, at the Moulin Rouge, and secretly writing this letter to you in hopes that you soon will be laying your eyes upon it. I just want to know what you were up to today because I am thinking about visiting the market and wondering whether or not you would like to join me?

Last night was wonderful, I love being in your arms. You write beautiful poetry and you have a special singing talent. How wonderful life is now you're in the world…remember? Well, I am off now, Harold is calling for me. I wish to see you later! Lot's of love to you my darling poet.

Always,

Satine

Christian lowered the letter out of view and closed his eyes. A single tear fell from his eye and trickled down his cheek. And, then, another and another until Christian was fully in tears. He missed Satine so much.


	3. Letter Three: A Poem from Satine

A/N: This chapter is kind of longer but it's good!!

Christian took the box of papers and glided through his garret door. He no longer wished to cramped in the small room for the entire day, but, instead, he want to have fresh air for once. He had come upon the idea of going to the park, where, he could have some privacy, or just a little, and even get the air he needed. Plus, he felt like if he was going to suffer then he might as well do it in a place were people are already suffering.

Christian pushed through the people in Montmartre. Those who had come to get drunk, shop, or just have a good time. He settled down on a park bench and looked around, to observe his surroundings. He looked at the pale faces of the children, who, underneath all their bruises and filth, were quite adorable, and, for the first time, Christian realized how much he actually wanted a child and how it could have been with Satine. Christian's eyes then fixed upon a woman. She resembled Satine in many ways but was lacking the sort of exciting personality that she had once had. He hair was red like Satine and her eyes were blue. He sat there and studied the woman for a while, the whole time thinking about how he wished he was with Satine at that very moment.

Realizing that he still had the box, he tore his eyes away from the girl and back to the box. He slid his hand inside and pulled out a worn piece of paper.

A sudden breeze chilled Christian slightly but he gave it no bother. Instead, he began to read the neat writing upon the paper he had just pulled out. It was a poem she had written.

__

Dear Christian,

I sit here now and I can't help but wonder what you are doing at this moment. I want so much to be there with you and how I wish we could expose our feelings to the world. It will be hard at the meeting, with Zidler, not to. Isn't it exciting, how we are going to turn the Moulin Rouge into a theatre? Well, I have spent most of the night, last night, writing this poem for you. I hope you enjoy it, for I am not much of a writer, but here it is:

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I wish on a star

That somewhere you are thinking of me too

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight

Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world 

I'd rather be 

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me 

Wonder if you ever see me 

and I wonder if you know 

I'm there If you looked in my eyes 

Would you see what's inside would you even care 

I just wanna hold you close but so far 

All I have are dreams of you 

So I wait for the day (wait for the day) 

And the courage to say 

How much I love you (yes I do) 

I'll be dreaming of you tonight 

Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight 

And there's nowhere in the world that I'd rather be 

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me 

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you 

And I still can't believe 

That you came up to me and said I love you 

I love you too 

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight 

Til tomorrow and for all my life 

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be 

Than here in my room 

Dreaming with you endlessly 

So, what do you think?

I'll see you tonight…….

__

Much love from me,

Satine

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So what do you guys think? Is it good? Well, please review!!

I CAN'T write poetry so I put in a song instead, seeing as though Moulin Rouge is the type of movie that would do that..LOL…the song I used it called **Dreaming of You ** and if you don't know already, it's by **Selena.**


	4. Letter Four and a new enemy

A/N: Now the story is starting to develop a little more. The plot is thickening so enjoy!

Thank you so much **Satine **for your reviews and for helping me with all my stories!! You rule!! And so do all you other guys who read and review my work!

Christian sat on the bench for a little while longer. His face, that was quite handsome long ago, was now growing unwanted facial hair and was tear streaked. He gripped the letter tight in his palm and grimaced at the remembrance of their last night. As Christian had held her in his arms and whispered _That way I'll always be with you…_The wind around Christian nipped his nose with cold. He buried himself in his coat a little more and solemnly gazed at the people around him. A few appeared to be cancan dancers from the Old Moulin, as Satine would most often call it.

A rather warm, rather large, hand clamped on Christian's shoulder. Christian shuddered and slowly turned in his seat. His eyes then met sunken ones that starred at him dead on. The man wore a black shroud with matching trousers. His hair made him appear as if he had just then taken a bath in a tub of slimy black grease. His mouth was stern and showed no emotion. Christian breathed heavily upon his frightened thoughts. He wanted to ask the man what he wanted of him but his conscience warned him not to.

The man broke the dead silence around them.

"Are you Christian James?" The mysterious man asked, his voice deep and heart stopping. Christian began to panic slightly. What is he was a comrade of the Duke? He rather not answer but the man's hand was holding him down with a rather extraordinary force.

"Ye….Ye…um, yes, yes. I am Christian James," He replied, his voice in a higher pitch than normal.

"I have been looking for you. Come with me, please." The man stood back and let go of Christian, allowing him to move. Slowly, Christian stood up. He cautiously moved forward, slowly enough for the man to get ahead of him. He followed him all the way to The old run down Moulin Rouge. It's windows boarded up and it's doors faded. The man beckoned for him to keep walking. Christian proceeded and they both entered through the giant doors.

They kept walking straight back into the great halls. They reached a room and entered. The man sat down on a rusty chair and began to speak.

"Christian, my name is Severus Snape. I am a professor at a school called Hogwarts," Christian wondered what this had anything to do with. The man opened his mouth to speak again but paused when he noticed the box in Christian's arms. "May I, uh, have a look?" Christian nodded and handed him he box. Severus took out one letter and began to read out loud.

"_Dear Christian,_

I love the red roses you had sent to my room. People have suspected it's from someone special to my heart and in reply, I simply say It was. No one has thought of it to be you, they most think it's Toulouse. How silly does that sound? Well, to me it sounds like a riot. I mean Toulouse is a very nice and handsome man and as a friend I love him with all my heart but Toulouse and me? No, it just simply wouldn't do. It's you I love, my love, my sweet, my ecstasy, my everything. 

Tonight I am coming to see you. 8:00, remember? Harold wishes me not to but I feel nothing can keep me away from you. I love you, with all my heart and it's long desire. One day, it will only be you and me. Just you and me, home, with lots and lots of kids. You understand? Just you and me. No Duke, no Harold, no unconscious Argentineans. Just you and me. I long for that feeling and that day for us to finally be open together. I shall see you tonight.

Ever most Love, 

Satine

"So it was you!?!"


	5. A Protective Lover and a Diary Entry

Disclaimer: (Thought I should write one again) Still don't own Moulin Rouge, as much as I'd like it to belong to me and as much as I say it does, it's not.

A/N: Ha!! Thrown off by Snape huh?? Thanks **Satine** for the idea!! Thanks **Tinker Bell** for pointing out some mistakes in a my last chapter!!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A piece of astray red hair licked her cheek as she ran towards her old home.

______________

Snape consumed Christian's panicked face. The letter in his hand, he sauntered towards Christian, his face, a look of pure evil and hatred. Christian, breath growing ever more shallow, staggered backward and into a wall. With an inch between them, Snape snickered.

"So, you're the boy she had "replaced" me with, are you?" Snape's hot breath tickled Christian's nose but he refused to come out of his fear.

"I, uh, have n-no idea w-what you're talking about, S-Severus…"Christian trailed off, unfixed eyes open wide. Snape grabbed Christian by the collar, putting thoughts into Christian's head about Snape hitting him. Snape opened his mouth to speak but a soft voice requesting, between huffs, for him to stop.

"Severus!"

______________

The past few moments had been a blur in Christian's head. One moment he had been in the clutches of evil and the next, somewhere slightly familiar to him. The red room.

A hand clasped into his and as he came to his senses, it was a women. A women with flashing blue eyes and shimmering red hair, Satine. A smile spread wide across her face. All of Christian's senses slowly perked him up. He was exactly were he needed to be.

"How are you feeling now?" Her voice flowed like a brook through his head. He slowly turned to her and realized that the world was gone around him and that nothing, no one was there, except Satine. Tears burned up into his eyes, he took her up in a warm hug and refused to let her go this time.

"It's alright now, Satine! I am alright!" he cried into her bare shoulder. Satine's heart broke, she pulled his head back and looked into those young, boyish, brown eyes of his.

"Yes Christian, it's-it's alright now…"Satine hadn't wished to lie and she hadn't wished to be brought back up in this situation.

"Satine! What is he STILL doing here!" a voice roared behind her.

"I'm sorry, Severus. He-I was just about to dismiss him, honest," Satine let go of Christian and turned to the sinister figure lurking behind the red sofa she was on.

"Right, boy, you heard. GET OUT!" Severus hollered, hissing with anger. Christian, to hurt and to afraid to go against Snape's request, got up to leave, all the while, avoiding Snape's glare. Satine pulled Christian back.

"Wait! No, please, Wait!" Severus glared at Satine painfully at her words. "Please, Severus, I must show him," Satine returned his hurt look and in response, Severus nodded back. She hurried off the couch and pulled out a red box from beneath the nightstand. From it, she pulled a small book. She handed it to Christian, who in return, took one look and snatched it out of her hands. Severus pulled Satine closer to him as they watched Christian walk through the door and away from his love's life, a third time.

He opened to the middle, where Satine had placed a book mark.

__

January 28, 1899

Today I must tell him, I must tell Christian about my past love for Monsieur Severus Snape. Yes, I know he is in my past but, I have a feeling he might come back for me one day, back for his love. I do not love him any longer, in fact, I don't think I ever truly did. He had always seemed so crude to everyone and had the most horrid of a temper. Why my father thought he would be the one for me, I shall never figure out. Why must Christian know? You may ask, well, he must. He simply must, or I shall never feel free and he might not feel trusted or trust for me. 

Just one thing is for sure, if he does come back, I must either flee and leave Christian or fake my death, and that's what it looks like I must do.

Anger and hurt burnt up inside Christian's heart. She had kept something from him, a secret. And, not just any secret, a secret that could destroy their love. Christian, despite his care for her, tossed the diary into the mud, only to be picked up by someone else.


	6. Anne and Thomas

A/N: Hey guys!! Sorry about the delay!! Writers block, I am sure you know how I feel!! LOL. Now, I am back and this story's got great potential!! I have awesome ideas for it!! 

Thank you **Tani**, for your support and for being there and helping me!!

Thank you **Satine**, you such a great friend!! Thanks for everything.

****

Satine, I dedicate this chapter to you!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christian's eyes burned with tears as his head shed beads of sweat in fury. He gulped down a shot of absinthe as he reflected on his hatred for M. Snape. His garret was pitch. The curtains blew in his face by the diligent wind. The sky was gray and muggy. His type writer lay untouched by his side. He was still in his coat, though it had been nearly an hour since he had left her, this time not in regret.

Softly, someone knocked on his door. Christian ditheringly went to answer the door. His angered face loosened slightly, but still kept it's look. He pulled the door open, forcefully, and did not look at his visitor. Her spitefully murmured "come in" and walked back to his swamp of absinthe.

The small person crept closer to him hesitantly. He seemed a little frightened to approach Christian, as if Christian would bite his head off. The boy looked about ten years old. Christian expected him to lose all bravery and cower away. But, he didn't. The boy still had confidence in himself.

"Sir, excuse me sir. You-er-dropped this," The boy whispered meekly. He held the small black diary that Satine had gave him. The diary shook furiously, from the boys nervous hands, in front of his eyes. Christian's face looked at the boy in surprise. _Why had he brought him this?_ Christian took the diary and nodded "Thank you" to the boy. He stepped back and started to head for the door, but Christian stopped him.

"Boy, what is your name?" Christian asked, not nearly as angry as before. The boy looked at Christian with fearful eyes. He move stealthily back over to Christian.

"T-T-Thomas, sir," He stuttered. Christian smiled amusingly.

"Where did you find this, Thomas?" 

"In the mud, Sir,"

"Well, thank you. This diary means a lot to me," Christian replied, obviously in a better mood than he had been in before. Thomas took one happy look at Christian before embracing him in the biggest hug that had ever been received in the whole universe. Christian, dumbstruck, put his arms around the boy. Some kid of connection was bringing them together, bonding them.

"Thomas?" Someone else had entered the room. The voice was out of breath, but was very sweet and soft. It was that of a girl, a girl of the same age. This girl had long, curly, elegant, red curls dangling before her face. 

She took one look at Christian and then moved her eyes sternly to look at Thomas. "Thomas, what are you doing? Mother has been calling you for the past five minutes!" She yelled sternly, as if Thomas was three.

"You better go, Thomas," Christian advised.

"Alright," Thomas reluctantly let go and following the girl out of the door. Christian was a little disappointed to see him go, he had always loved kids.

Thomas stalked down the hallway. His sister jogged to keep up.

"Thomas, who was that?" She asked curiously.

"You didn't recognize him, Anne?" Thomas asked, quite cheerfully.

"No, not at all! Why were you hugging him?" She asked disgusted.

"It's him Anne, the man in the picture!" Thomas alleged. Anne stopped dead in her tracks and took a minute to retain all this. The hallway was dim and poorly lit. A miniature man passed her by.

"Hello," He greeted her, taking off her hat, but Anne didn't smile. She had finally found him.

~~~~~~~

Christian leafed through the diary once more, a little bit passed the page where Satine had marked it. 

__

February 5 , 1899

I have more news. I am pregnant. The duke doesn't know and must not. I plan on telling Christian tonight, after the opening of the show. Right now, he is mad at me. I told him that I can not leave with him. I want to, but I can't. Harold wants me to stay. I am, also, a little concerned about my health. I have been fainting a lot more lately. 

One more thing, the baby, I have figured, is Christian's. 

Love Always,

Satine


	7. Two sparks for one flame

A/N: Hey guys!! Thanks to all my reviewers!! Love ya guys!!! I am so excited cause I got the best ideas for this story!! Ok, so here goes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hurry up, Anne!" Thomas yelled to his sister who was running behind him. Thomas was terribly eager to get to Christian's garret, and Anne huffed and puffed all the way behind his fast feet.

"Thomas! Wait for me!" She called up the hall as she slowed to a walk. Thomas didn't wait, however, he just kept going. The red velvet carpet rubbed against his feet. His shoes were echoing down the hall. 

Thomas came to a halt at Christian's door. He took a couple huffs for breath before turning the knob. Thomas jogged into the room. Christian's depressingly glum face suddenly transformed into a most excited one. Whenever Thomas and or Anne came to see him, it always cheered him up. It was as if they were his own kids. Christian loved children.

"How are you doing, Thomas?" Christian asked, embracing Thomas. 

"Good," he replied, still slightly out of breath. Anne abruptly appeared before Christian and Thomas. Christian then let go of Thomas and embraced Anne. Anne stepped back as Christian beamed at both of them.

"What have you two been up to lately?" Christian cheerfully questioned.

"Nothing," Anne plainly replied, plopping down on Christian's musty moth-eaten bed.

Christian nodded at them and talked with them a bit. Although, Christian was still recovering from the hurt and despair that Satine has cast onto him, Thomas and Anne always seemed to bring the fun out of him, like the older days when he was with Satine; even if it was just for a little bit.

"Christian, do you want to come out and play bat and ball with me?" Thomas requested, his face overflowing with fervidness. Christian chuckled to himself.

"Sure. Do you want to come Anne?" Christian asked her, grabbing his coat and hat. "It's okay if you don't, you can just stay here," he stated.

"I'll come, but I won't play," Anne replied in a 'proper lady' sort of tone. Christian chuckled again and put his arm around her shoulders.

He led them out the door and snapped it shut behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Would you like me to go out and look or them, dear?" Snape firmly asked, coming up behind Satine and placing his arms on her shoulders. Satine, who was blankly staring out the dusty window, sighed deeply and shook her head. She had no doubt that her kids were safe after all, they said they were going out with a friend and they did that almost every night!

"I'm sure they're fine," Satine replied, standing up from the window and walking to her red sofa. Snape sighed too and sat down on the sofa's arm. He grasped Satine's hand in his and kissed it. Satine forced a smile on him before turning her head away and resting her chin on her hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey kids! I'm going to this café right here, keep still, I'll be back shortly!" Christian called from across the field, he was pointing at a petite pink shop to the left of where the kids were sitting. Anne snapped her fingers to catch Thomas' attention away from the ball and bat he was practicing with.

"Thomas, come HERE!" Anne tried to yell while keeping it in a whisper. Thomas staggered over and sat down on the bench that Anne was sitting on.

"What, Anne?" Thomas asked, annoyed and also in a whisper.

"You know how mom has been really depressed lately?" Anne asked, leaning into him closely. Thomas nodded his head. "Well, I think I know what's bothering her and what we can do to cheer her up," Anne declared.

"What?" Thomas asked impatiently.

"It's Christian, we have to get them to meet again," Anne whispered brilliantly.

"That's perfect!" Thomas was breathless, it was the perfect idea. "How will we do that, though?"

"Easy, we just have to ask mom if we can bring a guest to dinner and then tell Christian that mother wants him to come,"

"But, one thing I don't get,"

"What?"

"How will they fall in love again?"

"Well, I guess we'll leave them alone and, well-er- they used to be in love, so how hard could it be?" Anne beamed at him as Thomas nodded in agreement.

"When?"

"Tomorrow night,"

"What's tomorrow night?" Christian had come back carrying a latté and three doughnuts. [A/N: Don't know if they had any of them back in 1909, but then again, I really don't know much about anything] Thomas grinned wide and snatched the doughnut. Anne took the doughnut, but was too nervous to eat it, she really hoped her plan would work and meanwhile, it was all she could concentrate on.

"Did you two hear me? What's tomorrow night?" Christian enthusiastically asked. Thomas stared expressionlessly at him, but Anne spoke up.

"Mother wants you to come to dinner at our house," 

"Oh, well, tell her It'd be my pleasure," Christian replied, glowing. Anne and Thomas smirked at each other quickly as they ate.

Then, suddenly, a thought struck Anne, what would they do about Snape?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thomas, are you almost ready?" Anne called from her room.

"Yes, Anne," he called back. Satine smiled to herself, she loved it when her kids got along. [A/N: As do most of us, well, those with kids, LOL] 

Satine was preparing a big bowl of pasta for her special guest tonight. Satine was always too over-excited to meet new people and always went out of her way to please them. [A/N: Not by the way she used to, LOL]

Anne slowly walked out of her room dressed in a lavender blue no-sleeve dress. Her hair was pulled back behind her head. Thomas came out dressed in a nice black suit with her hair combed back. Satine was flabbergasted by the way the children had decided to present themselves.

"Well, well, well children, this guest must be something special," Satine remarked. For once, she was truly happy again. Her kids meant the world to her and finally, Snape had left her alone when he went back home to London to teach at the school.

Satine chuckled and mixed the pasta sauce. Thomas and Anne stood excitedly by in the den, waiting for their guest to arrive. Soon, there plan would come into action…..3.…2.…..1.…

There was a soft knock on the door. Satine looked suspiciously at the kids, who were softly giggling and refusing to get the door.

"I guess I'll get it then," Satine chortled. She swung the door open and for the first time in two months (since he had been punched by Snape) she stood face-to-face with Christian.

"Hello, Satine," Christian, who also appeared to be surprised, said softly, handing her a bouquet of flowers. Satine smiled and took them, sweetly smiling back at him. Christian nervously looked down at the floor and shuffled his feet. Satine took her hand and lifted his chin.

"Thank-you," Satine replied sympathetically. She closed her eyes and turned her head slightly. She leaned closer to him, their lips almost touching…………..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

REVIEW***REVIEW***REVIEW***REVIEW***REVIEW***REVIEW**

Thanks guys!!! Have a nice day!! Now, I wonder…should I update tomorrow, or next week…..

*Ewansbabie_MR's imaginary friend* : I think you should wait a month or two!!

*Ewansbabie_MR*: I think I should too!! That is, only if you don't review! So, review!!!

Hey guys!!! Read Wishes By Satine and also read Why does my Hear Cry? By Tani!! Both very excellent stories!!! The summaries are in my profile!!


	8. Dinner for Two

A/N: That was more than a week, sorry!! Hey guys, tell me, you like my name change?? I sort of like it better than Ewansbabie_MR.

The kids snorted with laughter and Satine, feeling quite embarrassed, pulled away.

"Christian, would you like to come in?" Satine amiably asked, stepping back to allow him through. Christian nodded and removed his hat. Christian caught the eye of Thomas and winked, he knew he had been set up.

"What's for dinner?" Christian curiously asked, walking to the stove, attempting to smell it's contents.

"Well, aren't you the inquisitive one!" Satine giggled, pushing him playfully out of the way.

"Come on, Satine, let me peek," Christian begged, trying to make it seem like he was being serious.

"If you saw, then it wouldn't be a surprise," Satine advised him, moving in to block him from view. That was were he gave up.

"Alright, you win," 

"Good boy, now go play with the other children," Satine giggled some more.

Christian snickered at her before going to greet the children. Thomas openly welcomed him and as did Anne, both embracing their father. 

"Did you guys plan this?" Christian asked them, knowing that they probably did because they weren't too keen on acting like they didn't. The kids nervously nodded their heads. "How did you know?" 

"Pictures," Thomas blurted. "She has one under her pillow," 

Christian smiled some more.

"Oh, she does, does she?" Christian replied humorously.

"Yes, and she looks at it every night saying 'Christian, my Christian!' and she thinks we don't notice!" Anne revealed, mocking her mother. 

"Now, it's not nice to make fun of your mother, it's not her fault she fell in love with such a handsome man," Christian joked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Satine had emerged from the kitchen, drying her hands on a damp dish towel. Christian opened his mouth to say something, but Thomas got there first.

"About you and that picture that you keep hidden," Thomas wittingly replied. Satine's face blushed rouge red as she covered it with her hands.

"Thomas!" Satine replied nervously.

"Well, it's true,"

"Yes, but you don't go around sharing that," Satine scorned, but not really in a serious manner as she wasn't too mad at him. Christian amusingly turned his back on the kids and walked up to Satine. 

"It's not like I don't have one of you," Christian whispered, flirtingly. Satine blushed more and turned to go back to the kitchen. Christian was now facing the kids once more. "Where does she keep it?" The kids giggled and grabbed Christian by the hand. They led him into her bedroom, ironically looking over the Moulin Rouge and her red elephant, and handed Christian the picture. He took out his pen from his pocket and scribbled something on the back of the picture.

"Dinner!" Satine called from the kitchen. Christian replaced the picture as Thomas and Anne raced towards the table. Christian then followed them.

Satine had the table decorated nicely, with plenty of lace and satin. She had special silverware for each person and even a special plate. Christian, after pulling out a chair for Satine, sat next to her. Thomas and Anne took their seats as well, one by Christian and the other by Satine.

"So, Christian, what have you been up to lately?" Satine cheerfully asked, cutting up a pasta noodle to gobble. Christian smiled.

"Basically sitting around, the most fun I get out of my day is playing with Thomas and Anne,"

"That's great, because you know they're your children," Satine replied. Christian wasn't too surprised at that, he had read it in her diary.

"I actually knew that," Christian said, trying to keep conversation, and digging into his food as well.

Thomas ended up being the first done and Anne shortly followed.

"We're done, come on Anne, we better be off to bed," Thomas said, picking up his dish and forcing out a large yawn. Anne silently agreed, faking a yawn as well.

"Bed? What about dessert?" Satine asked, blown away by the thought that her ten year old kids, who every night protest for bed, now actually want to go.

"We're too full, so, goodnight!" Anne quickly replied as she and Thomas kissed both Christian and Satine goodnight.

"Goodnight, guys," Christian called after them. Satine smiled, she knew what they were up to, and she wasn't going to doubt that it would work.

"Christian, do you mind if I turn the lights down, there're giving me quite the headache," Satine said, getting up from the table. 

"No, I don't,"

Satine turned the lights down and light two candles in the center of the table.

"Satine,"

"Hmmm," Satine looked at Christian with a look she had never gave him before, and for a fraction of a second, she thought they were in love again.

"Satine, I'm sorry for going out like that. I really shouldn't have been so mad," Christian looked at his plate nervously as Satine, who was still standing, began to get the dessert. "Let, me get that…"

"Thank you,"

"….I guess I didn't know what came over me,"

"No, Christian, it's really my fault, I shouldn't have let Snape push you out. He treated you horribly and I am ashamed for it,"

"That's not your fault, Satine," Christian reassured her, handing her a plate of cheesecake. [A/N: Did they have cheesecake??] 

"Yes it is, why did I ever go back to him,"

"Did you love him?" Christian sensitively asked.

"Yes," Satine paused as if to think. "At least…I thought I did," Satine paused once more. "No, I guess,"

"You probably were only seeking protection, possibly because of the Duke perhaps?" Christian suggested.

"Maybe," Satine sighed. "But, he did treat me well,"

"So did the Duke,"

Satine thought for another moment and realized Christian was right.

"Satine?" Christian nervously said. Satine looked at him keenly. "Do you ever miss me?" Satine became speechless, she didn't know how to answer this. She missed him so much her heart ached, but if she told him, it would end up like it did ten years ago.

"Christian, can we please not talk about this," 

"You're right, I'm sorry," Christian sadly replied. They sat there in silence for a minute or so, again.

"Yes," Satine blurted, knowing that she can't hide from Snape forever. "Yes, Christian, I do miss you….more than anything," Satine's eyes became edged with tears.

"I miss you too, Satine," Christian replied. He looked into her starry eyes and slowly leaned in once more. Satine almost pulled back, but at last, she pushed herself forward and had that long awaited kiss she had missed for ten long years.

When Christian pulled away, she grasped him. "I'm so sorry, Christian………..for everything," She whispered in tears. Christian grabbed her and held her tightly. 

"It will be okay now, Satine, it will be alright," 

The love of Satine became so built up in his heart, he moved to her mouth and kissed her more deeply and more tenderly than ever. Satine threw her arms around him and found herself kissing him back. Satine pulled him to a stand by his collar and pushed him towards her bedroom.

Satine collapsed on the bed as Christian laid at her Side, caressing her neck with kisses. It wasn't too long before they were both de-clothed and holding each other through the dark night.

Satine rested her head on Christian's bare chest, it relaxed her to hear him breath in and out…..in and out……

* * *

The next morning, Satine was sad to see him go. They kissed goodbye at the door, almost not letting each other go, and then he left. Satine shut the door behind him and smiled. 

She sighed with love in her thoughts and then went back to the bedroom to make the bed. Under the pillow, she found the picture and on the back, written in Christian's neat writing, were the words:

__

Come what May, I will love you until my dying Day

Christian

Satine smiled and replaced the picture. But, suddenly she realized, Snape wouldn't be too fond of this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeez, my chappies are getting longer and more exciting!! Awwww, Satine and Christian are back together!! I LOVE it!! LOL, what do you guys think?? 


	9. Jealousy

A/N: Well, despite how much I LOVED the last chapter, it was really packed with fluff and now I am going to concentrate away from that because this chapter might get a little creepy!!

Satine opened her eyes to welcome the bright sunshine. She breathed in deep to soak in the morning atmosphere and heighten the relaxedness that had come to seek her. She rolled on her side and peered at Christian, looking so sweet and so innocent. Gently, she leaned in and kissed his soft cheek. She wrapped her arms around him and cuddled behind his back, closing her eyes again and allowing herself to enjoy life once more.

Her and Christian had been back together for nearly two months now and things were going the way Satine had wanted them to go ever since she had saved him from Snape. Life couldn't be more perfect, the kids adored him plenty more than Snape, Christian cared for them in return. Satine had found what she had been searching for.

Satine slipped in and out of sleep for a while until she heard a knock on her door. Rather reluctantly, she slipped from beneath the covers and wrapped her pastel pink robe around her milky white body barely covered in a silk night dress. She smiled back at Christian's bare body and sniped the door closed behind her.

Satine warmly walked to the front door and opened it wide, not really thinking that she needed to check through the peep hole first. On the other side, the person didn't greet her with such warmth; it was Snape.

"Hello, dear," Snape said in his usual icy tone as he strolled into the room and dropped his suit case. Satine froze with terror and stared at him.

"What are you doing back??" 

"I came back for winter holiday," Snape replied, making an attempt to hold her. She sunk against a wall, pushing him away.

"You….uh…….you must go," Satine urged him, thinking slightly of back when basically the same thing happened with the Duke.

"Darling, I just got home………Didn't you miss me??" Snape asked.

"Very much, dear, yes……." Satine cringed as he gently kissed her forehead. She was panicking, not knowing what to do about Christian. "Uh…………would you excuse me dear?" 

"Sure,"

"Just -uh- make yourself at home….." Satine rushed into her room and slammed it shut behind her, causing Christian to jolt up in bed.

"What's the matter, Satine?" Christian asked, groggily rubbing his eyes. She sat by his side and looked at him sternly.

"You must leave……..Snape is back……." Satine quietly stated. Christian looked slightly hurt for a moment before realizing the situation.

"Satine…….I can handle him…….." Christian bravely stood from the bed, only in his underwear [a/n: whether they're bowers or briefs…I'll leave that to you!! LOL]. Satine sank back with shock.

"NO, Christian!!" Satine gasped, pulling him back by his arm.

"I have to, Satine………or this will be it……." Christian, as if some great war hero, valiantly quoted as he marched out of the room. Satine, realizing he was right, took back her hand.

"Christian…." Satine meekly said.

"Don't try and stop me……" 

"Well, would you like to put on some pants?"

"Oh, ummmm…….sure," Christian replied, pulling on his black trousers and continuing to march through the door.

Christian suddenly found himself greeted by Snape's cold gray eyes.

"What are you doing back here, boy?" Snape's stern voice crept down Christian's spin, along the way, creating icy spikes of fear.

"Fixing the scares you left behind, Snape," Christian, this time quite brave, firmly proclaimed, coming close to Snape's face.

"Severus, I----" Satine began.

"Quiet my dear, I'll deal with you later," Snape interrupted, curtly.

"You will not touch her!" Christian demanded.

"Mom?" Anne came from her room, rubbing her eyes.

"Anne! Go back to your room!" Satine cried in a scornful tone, showing Anne through her bedroom door and closing it.

"I want you to leave," Snape stipulated. Once again, inches from Christian's noise.

"I won't do that," his body beckoned for him to cower before Snape, but his mind heart and soul refused to let him fall. And so, he stood firmly to his ground. Snape grew furious inside and began to breathe heavily through his nostrils. 

"I hate to do this again, boy," Snape pulled back his fist. Christian's cheek seared with pain as Snape's firm fist rammed into it. He fell to the ground, bleeding from the mouth, but too weak to get up.

"Christian!" Satine shrieked, attempting to run to his side, but met with Snape's arm around the waist.

"Now for you, little slut,"

"Snape, leave me alone," Satine huffed angrily through clenched teeth.

"Get off of her!!!!!" Anne had popped up again, screaming at the top of her lungs in rage. She charged towards Snape, grabbing him around the waist. 

"Anne, Anne, Anne," Snape took up Anne by her wrist and held tightly, holding a nearby knife he had found up to her throat. Satine's eyes bulged from their sockets. Tears edged the lines of her eyes.

"Don't hurt her…….please don't hurt her," Satine whimpered.

"Get rid of him," Snape motioned towards Christian limp on the floor. Satine nodded her head. She picked Christian up, and walked him out.

"Satine, what are you doing? I can fight him! I know I can!" Christian whispered as they were out in the hall of her apartment.

"No, Christian…..I think it best if you just……just leave," She advised him.

"Why won't you let me? Don't you want to be with me? Start a family?"

"No," Satine firmly stated. She turned from him and reentered the room. "He's gone," She depressingly said, grabbing Anne and ushering her into her bedroom.

* * *

Satine stepped out into the hallway, the only place to escape Snape. She sunk against the door and held her head in her hands. Tears crawled down her cheeks. She wept for a moment when something fell on her head.

It was a crumpled piece of tan paper typed with a typewriter, supposedly from Christian; and it was.

__

Satine

I would like to see Anne and Thomas today, I have something to tell them and I need to be alone with them. If that can work, bring them over this afternoon. 

* * *

Little did anyone know, Christian had been drafted into the great European war.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey dudes and dudettes!! I'm here, just off on a little vacay! I did tell Tani, Satine, and Bere, but I came back early!! I plan on updating a lot of stuff today!!

What did you guys think?? Sad huh?? Hmmmmm…..Christian off to war……..hmmmmm……..The European war didn't exist, I just made it up!! LOL

Please review!! And THANKS SO MUCH to those who did!!!


	10. Did you ever care?

A/N: Guess what?!?! I'm missing my absolute favorite show, F*R*I*E*N*D*S, to write this, but I really wanted to write more!!! Okay so just please review!! Thank you so much you guys!! I love you guys!! I'm so sorry bout the long delay…..long story, want me to explain?? Well, I won't cause we need to get to this story!! LOL

Satine buttoned her light pink satin coat from the floor up to the neck. She pulled the hair caught behind her into the front and pulled on a pair of boots. Anne and Thomas were putting on their coats as well. Their cheeks were slightly blotchy and a tinge on the red side, mostly from tears. Snape hurt them, and not just physically, but with words. Anne would try and stay out of the way, but Thomas really had no escape and most of the torment usually landed on him.

Luckily for them, Snape had disappeared for the afternoon, perhaps on some Hogwarts business, but all Satine knew and cared about was that he wasn't returning till dark, giving them a few short hours to get to Christian's garret in time for them to have fun, meaning the kids.

"Mommy, help me with my boots please," Thomas pleaded. Satine smiled and helped her son pull his boots tight as Anne pulled her wool cap over her long black hair. Then, the two came to a stand and pulled the door open. 

Satine ushered them over to Christian's garret, not too far of a walk, but long enough to freeze them and scare them with all the glum faces. And on her way, Satine sneaked a glance of the Moulin Rouge, tattered and worn. The broken light bulbs held the falling snow. Her Elephant loomed overhead, and she could almost see herself with Christian once more. And now she realized, she might never see Christian again.

Satine looked up towards Christian's garret and saw him looking on the city through his open windows. His face was sovereign and gentle, making her wish all the more that she could be with him and that Snape wouldn't be a threat to them. 

The three of them knocked on Christian's door. Slowly but surely he greeted them, tightly embracing his children and planting kisses in their hair. Satine stood outside the door, feeling it would be a bit awkward if she welcomed herself in. Adding to that, Christian didn't even acknowledge her, his eyes never met hers, but he did sorta back out of the way for her to step in.

"Anne, Thomas, go sit on the bed," Christian pointed towards his dusty showered bed and sat directly across from them in his typing chair.

"Daddy, why do you have to go away?" Thomas sadly cocked his head at Christian.

"I'm going away to help France fight in a war, son," Christian patted their legs. Anne just kept looking at him as if he had just deeply betrayed her. "I'll be home in a short time, just please, will you guys do something for me?" He looked at them compassionately. They both nodded their heads. "Take extra special care of your mother for me," Christian gave her a sideways glance. Satine flushed a little as he heart broke in a million pieces.

"We will, daddy," Anne sobbed. They both gripped tightly onto his shirt, soaking it with tears.

In return, he clasped his arms around them. "I love you guys," Although he was trying to hide them, Satine saw a few tears escape from his eyes. She slumped against the wall, what If something happened to him?? Oh man, Anne and Thomas would be so devastated. Christian now pulled back from them. "Do you mind if I have just a few moments to speak to your mother?" the kids nodded their heads and stepped outside the room. At first, Christian seemed to ignore her, so Satine didn't hesitate to talk first.

"Christian, please don't go to war. The kids need you, I need you……" She trailed off mournfully.

"Yea, and what about Snape?" Christian still didn't face her, his type writer seemed to be the key focus here.

"Snape? You think I'm in _love _with Snape?" She looked sternly towards him.

"You're not? He seems to love you, with his pockets of money and his wonderful job," Christian snarled. Satine threw up her arms and plopped onto the corner of his bed. She took out a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed the corners of her eye gently.

"Besides, that's not even the point. The point is that I can't raise these kids alone and I need you. You're their father and if anything happened to you, I don't know what we'd do," Christian now decided to face her. For one pathetic moment, she thought she had changed his mind.

"It will never change the fact that you care more about him than me…..the same exact thing happened with the Duke and it will happen again! I'm tired, Satine and fed up with being the coward in the relationship! Every time I'm with you part of me is scared that something will happen! I can't go through it again!" He hollered, a tear or two on his cheek bone.

"If you won't do it for me, do it for your children! Your flesh AND Blood! Christian, they love you to death!" She yelled back, equally as infuriated and as loud. He didn't answer. Satine didn't really expect him to. 

"I'm sorry we bothered you and interrupted your 'perfect' life," She gave him one final snap and through open the door, slamming it shut behind her.

A/N: That's it!! I can't think of anything else to add at the moment!! Hey do you guys like it?? If you do then ya gotta review!! Please?? Thank you so much and I'll try to post more soon!! Same with my other stories!!


	11. Feelings

A/N: Okay, well, I don't care if no one is really reading this story anymore. I'm still gonna write it cos I have such a passion for it and maybe if I change my summary, people will come back cos I really miss yall!! Okay, well, if you're reading this, I hope you're enjoying it!! Please please review!!!

Few Months Later~~~~~

Severus wrapped his icy fingers around Satine's bare shoulder. The black under her eyes were from the tears smearing her mascara. Ever since Christian had left, nights like this had become a basic ritual. Anne and Thomas crept to their bedrooms, out of harm's way, while Snape had his way with her.

"Much better lover than your dear poet, may I say, my dear?" Snape asked her coldly, brushing his spider-like fingers through her soft hair. His presence was so intimidating, that she could not get out a word, and instead, shivered. "Eh?"

She closed her eyes, picturing her love in front of her, smiling at her, reading his poetry to her. "Christian..." She whispered, only a little too loud. 

"So, you still cease to forget him?" Snape caught her on tongue, pushing her onto her back.

"What? No? You....it's you I love..." She cried, trying to save herself.

"That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard coming from your mouth!" He walked to the window, throwing his fist against the wall. 

"Don't scare the children!" Satine spoke quite forcefully. Snape shot her a deathly look, spitting at her.

"Fuck the children..." He muttered under his breath. Satine gathered up the blankets around her, watching him leave the room. The coast was now clear, giving her time to reach under her bed and pull out a little tin box. Papers were folded neatly inside, notes, letters, poems, all from Christian.

Feeling your love

Loving my life

Having your spirit

Wanting you as my wife

Smelling your scent

Kissing your cheek

Sensing your truth

Being so weak

Playing your music

Writing your book

Singing your song

Loving your look.....

A single tear swept down her cheek. If Christian died out there, she didn't know what she'd do. Inside, she still loved him, on the outside, she was furious at him for leaving.

"You won't give up, will you?" Satine's heart dropped when she saw that Snape had come back. He thumped over to the bed, ripping the poem from her hands and reading it himself. "The boy is gone and yet you resist to accept it! Why?" His voice, usually cold and dark, was surprisingly sympathetic sounding and slightly hurt. 

"Because I love him...." Satine, feeling strong and overpowering, replied. He violently tossed the paper back at her and pulled his shirt off the bed post. He pulled it on and then proceeded with his pants. "Where are you going?" she asked, her voice dry.

"Out!" He snapped, pulling on his coat, and striding out the door. Now, Satine was left, alone, on the bed, with only a corset. Within a few moments, Anne and Thomas were knocking on her bedroom door. Satine slipped on her pink silk robe and cracked open the door just enough for them to enter. 

"Mummy, is daddy ever coming back?" Anne immediately asked, without even sitting down first. 

"I don't know darling......I don't know....."

~~~~~~

__

Christian,

You don't know who this is, and it's probably best that you don't. I'm writing to you because I know something about what might be happening to Satine, your beloved. If you don't want her die, you better hurry back to Paris, for your and her own good.

~~~~

EWWWW!!! ARGH!! That chapter was CRAP!! Oh, well, I better post anyway......please review!!! : (

__


	12. Returning Home

A/N: Don't own anything!! Well, cept the stuff I bout for myself.....LOL, but none of that has to do with my story.

Thanks to Tani, Satine, and Satine Mary Kidman!! You guys are awesome and help me so much!! LOL.....loling.....LOL......so anyways, I would most definitely LOVE to thank all of my reviewers!! You guys are seriously the best ever!! Okay, lemme get to the story now. Sorry it took so long!! LOL

The letter was dropped, Christian's cold and shaking hand towering over it from above the ground where the letter lay. The life of his Satine was in danger and now he need a way to get back to her. The world around him was shattering with the sounds of guns blasting into the bleak sky. New friends he had come close to were screaming with agony, saying their last words and breathing their last breaths. Beside him in the trench was his friend, Timothy Rector, a tall man with black hair and a small goatee. Together, they had been through the harsh conditions. It was on this day that Timothy had spotted the letter when Christian had dropped it and picked it up.

"Christian?" Timothy read over the letter, meeting Christian's dull eyes afterwards. "What's this about?"

"My love......Satine......" He muttered in reply, his face glazed over.

"I've been in love once......her name was Kristin......" Timothy began. "She went away to the Moulin Rouge to live out her dream of being on stage....." Christian froze as he spoke these words. Hearing the name of the Moulin Rouge made him shiver as he remembered. Timothy looked at him still, feeling an odd vibe. "You all right?"

"........Satine......she was the star of the Moulin Rouge....." Christian muttered softly. "....she faked her death so she wouldn't be discovered by........by Snape......" 

"Snape?" Timothy leaned against his riffle he had stuck into the ground.

"A former lover......." Christian replied, fixing his gaze upon the ground. He then went on to explain his past and what had happened before he had left. When he had finished, Timothy looked over the trench's side. Raymond Sturgill, the sergeant, came to them. 

"Rector, Timothy?" He said in his stiff and stern voice. Timothy glanced back at Christian. He was supposed to be leaving on a military leave. But, the thought of Christian separated from home tore at his heart. The sergeant began to get impatient, looking at the two men.

"That's him....." Timothy pointed to Christian, who glared back.

"Right then, grab your stuff and follow me....." The sergeant said with a tinge of frustration. 

"What are you doing? You could go home? See Kristin!" Christian whispered.

"I have nothing left. You have the world ahead of you. Get going......Your love is waiting for you." Timothy smiled at Christian and tossed his stuff at him. Christian climbed out of the trench and gave one last look at Timothy, smiled, and then went off with the sergeant.

* * *

A few days after that, Snape still hadn't returned. Satine was left, alone, and fearful for when he would return. Anne and Thomas didn't seem to mind so much. They enjoyed their time away from the "slave master" of theirs. They still laughed and played, but were forever tortured by the thoughts of their father, fighting in the war.

Satine often cried herself to sleep, not able to control her overbearing emotion for the man that could have been her husband, the one that she wanted ever so desperately to be so. Her children saw her pain and didn't know what to do about it. For now, all she could do was pray.

* * *

Christian came down the familiar streets of Montmartre, directed towards Satine's home. He had his bag gripped firmly in both his hands. The memory of his quarrel with Satine had long since subsided, knowing that she would have him in his time of need.

He slowly walked closer and closer towards the old building. His dreams were all about to come back to him, all thanks to Timothy. The towering home was looming over him, he wasn't quite sure whether he was willing to deal with the same old hurt and anger, but he felt that he needed to try. 

And so, he walked on, stepping through the front doors and up the steps to Satine's abode.

Three soft knocks on the door were not answered within three minutes. He quietly opened the door and walked inside, being sure to shut it behind him. No one was home, it seemed, but the mess from breakfast was scattered about. He placed his bags on the floor and walked into his bedroom. He picked up a picture of Satine and smiling happily, hoping that they would be together soon.

Little did her know, that he was not alone in the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All right, I'm gonna jet for now, I'm so gonna update sooner cos I soo wanna see your reactions from what I'm gonna write!! LOL, and please please review cos it sooo means a lot to me!!

Don't forget!! Read Satine's WISHES, Tani's WHY DOES MY HEART CRY and Satine Mary Kidman's LOVE&MARRIAGE!!!

Love yall!!


	13. Too Good to be True

A/N: Thanks all my wonderful reviewers!!! I love all of you, and you three, Satine, Tani, and SatineMaryKidman. Okay, hope you like this chappie (Tani, I stole that word from you!! LOL)

Christian held the picture close to his heart, keeping her lavish face against his chest. Her could nearly smell her long red hair, look into her deep blue eyes, hear her soft beautiful voice. He inhaled all these thoughts of her and exhaled the anger he had once had for her. 

The creaking of the floor boards behind him shattered his memories and he turned around, face to face with the very person he hoped to never encounter for the rest of his life; the Duke.

"What are you doing here?" Christian asked bravely, a gun loaded and pointed to his head. 

"Don't ask me the questions, boy, I'm the one with the gun." The Duke snarled in his usual high pitched tone. He backed Christian against the wall, his thin and grotesque hand gripped his jacket.

"Where is the girl?" The Duke asked, his face literally inches from Christian's.

"I........I don't know......." Christian softly replied. The Duke gripped him harder. "You get me the girl or else......."

The was a gasp from somewhere behind the Duke. Christian seized the opportunity, his fist meeting the side of the Duke's face. The Duke collapsed on the ground as Christian looked up to see Satine staring back at him, tears were in her eyes. He went up to her and wrapped his arms lovingly around her. Satine kissed his neck, breathing heavily in relief of his return. She cried in his arms. 

Thomas and Anne emerged from the doorway, just as the Duke rose to his feet. They backed away as Christian softly let go of Satine. He turned to face the Duke, who glared at him with pure hatred. His fist swung at Christian, but he got him back in the stomach. The Duke collapsed with agony and sunk to the floor. "Leave, Duke......before you get yourself killed....." Christian pointed to the door.

The Duke looked that direction and then back at Christian. "You won't be so happy for so long.....it always ends bad......" The Duke grunted and staggered out, leaving Christian alone with his family.

Once he had left, Christian enveloped them all. Kissing Anne and Thomas on the forehead, tears dropping into their hair. They both hugged their dad, their hearts soaring cause he was finally home. Christian stroked his daughter's long black hair. "I missed you two so much." he said happily, gripping them tighter.

Then, he looked up, realizing his arms were around Satine as well. Their eyes met and the pain that they had shared came directly to them. They looked sadly at each other for a moment and then, both were able to see the love slowly breaking down that barrier, leaving it open to them. "Can I talk to you?" he asked her softly. She nodded, and stepped out of the hug. Christian looked at his children and nodded to them smiling. "I'll be right back, let me just go have a talk with your mother, okay?"

Thomas and Anne smiled sweetly and backed away. Christian let Satine go through first, coming behind her onto her balcony. He closed the door behind them and looked at her intently. Satine didn't hesitate to put her arms around him, putting aside their past hurts and troubles. Christian put his arms on her waste, allowing the love to settle over them.

"Christian, I'm so sorry......" Satine said softly, burying her face in his shirt. Christian took her chin in his hand and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Satine, no matter what you do, I will never stop loving you." Christian said this and kissed her forehead and then moved to her lips, kissing them tenderly. She kissed him back, so overwhelmed with emotion.

"I love you too....." Satine whispered into his ear, once they had pulling apart. Christian smiled and hugged her, holding her tightly. 

"I will never let you go." He said to her, nestling his head in her hair.

The Children came out through the door and put their arms around both their parents.

Their life seemed perfect once again.

* * *

Christmas eve came, sooner than they expected. Christian had built a steady fire for the four of them, heating up the small apartment quickly. The tree was cleverly decorated with what little decorations that had and the presents Christian and Satine were able to scrap together with their little bits of money we laid neatly beneath the tree.

Christian and Satine sat together on her old soft couch. He had his arm tightly around her as the kids played on the floor with the puppy that Zidler had given them earlier that day. Snape hadn't been seen in weeks, but the thoughts of him been erased from all four of their minds. 

The fire crackled from the fireplace, growing larger as it ate the firewood. He looked down at his pocket, a rather large lump in there with every intention of asking "the big question" on Christmas day.

A/N: Another sorta small chappie. Oh well. I hope ya like and please review!!

BTW: I have absolutely NO idea what Christmas and stuff was like in the early 1900's let alone in France. So, just pretend it's all accurate!! Thanks!! Love yall much!!


End file.
